1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driver circuits for piezoelectric devices, such as piezoelectric fans.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to drive a piezoelectric device at a resonant frequency to cause it to oscillate. Driver circuits are tuned to the resonant frequency, such as by manually adjusting a trimming potentiometer in the driver circuit. Adjusting the frequency manually takes time and can cause the amplitude of the driving signal to change as the frequency of the driving signal is adjusted. Thus, it might be difficult to obtain a desired amplitude and frequency using a driver circuit that must be tuned to the appropriate resonant frequency.